1000 years always in my side
by missAgujeta
Summary: "Cuando la vio por primera vez, supo que nunca seria feliz" Tras la muerte de su padre Jade decide abandonar su hogar e intentar vivir una vida al mas normal, pero su extraña enfermedad no se lo permitira. Vivir en tierra firme, no es lo que se imagino. [Universos paralelos, modificacion del tiempo/espacio, Drama y muerte] [Sadstuck o intento de ello]


De nuevo de vacaciones, no soy muy afán de ir a Texas pero en fin, mientras se trate de pisar algo que no sea mi casa creo que está bien. Es un buen día o al menos para mí, nublado con el aire olor a lluvia y uno que otro relámpago alumbrando las obscuras nubes, una tormenta es muy probable solo espero que no arruine nuestras pequeñas vacaciones.

-Cariño, ¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte conmigo? Aun puedo dejarte en el aeropuerto y dejarte con tu madre- Mi padre como siempre preocupado por todo, desde que recuerdo nunca he estado o más bien no he querido estar con mi madre, no es que no la quiera pero prefiero quedarme con mi padre. Mi madre no me inspira confianza. –No, así estoy bien, aparte quiero conocer Texas, suena interesante- mi padre sonrió, siento que en el fondo anhela algo, pero nunca he podido descubrir que, según el mi madre cambio, de la noche a la mañana. El piensa que la engaño pues tengo un hermano, he hablado con el, parece ser un buen chico pero el simplemente lo odia, y por las fotos que he visto es la viva imagen de mi padre así que no noto por qué piensa que fue engañado, pero en fin prefiero olvidarme del tema. –si quieres puedes dormir, falta todavía un par de horas para llegar- asentí y me metí dentro de mi mundo de sueños.

"….."

-Jade hemos llegado- Me restriego los ojos y miro por la ventana, no sé como pero hemos llegado antes del anochecer e inexplicablemente esta soleado, todo parece estar tranquilo, bueno realmente no, solo que prefiero ignorar a la gente y mirar los edificios. –Bien, ya casi llegamos, Oh mira cariño hay una tienda, quieres bajarte a comprar algo?- Mire la tienda realmente no quería, pero Que demonios!, ahí había uno de esos dulces hechos con frutas secas, asentí casi como un zombi al ver un delicioso cerebro humano, mi padre me dio dinero y estaciono enfrente, pues aparentemente en el edificio de enfrente hablaría con alguien.

Entre, era una tienda muy pequeña, supongo que porque estaba debajo de un gran edificio departamental, pero bueno, camine hasta encontrar mi delicioso postre o más bien botana, mire todo, suelo ser muy curiosa cuando quiero, bueno para tener 14 y ser así de curiosa ya no es tan común.

Botanas y comida chatarra a montón, dulces casi nada, comida "normal" cero, es como una de esas tiendas en las escuelas que no venden desayunos si no comidas que quieran los alumnos.

Busco al encargado de la tienda, y pago mis cosas, me paro un segundo a abrir el empaque y en menos de nada recibo un golpe

-Lo siento niña, pero creo que estorbas en el camino- Me dice un tipo con un tono de sarcasmo bastante alto.

-Oh claro, anotare eso en mi guía de turista, señor como que se llame- Dije molesta, tenía ganas de tirarlo contra la pared y darle un buen disparo en el hígado, pero como soy menor no puedo hacer eso en público. Camine hasta la puerta de salida, el encargado lo único que hizo fue reírse, así que continúe pero el señor sarcasmo se interpuso en mi camino.

-Vaya para ser un chica tienes pantalones para decirme eso, en especial a mí-

-Oh como si me importara recibir un alago de un don nadie-

-Se nota que no eres de aquí mi querida amiga de ojos verdes- Me sentí algo alagada, normalmente le hubiera dado un golpe en los bajos, pero esto se tornaba interesante o yo creía que era interesante. –Bueno es no me extraña, no soy tan "blanca" como los texanos- Alegue irónicamente, ya empezaba a obscurecer y quería ir con mi padre, no me agrada del todo ese chico, es más bien molesto.

-Ten cuidado, si le hubieras dicho eso a alguien que no fuera yo, en el lio que te hubieras metido, su ALTEZA, hahaha-, -Imbécil- ,-Oh vamos, es más quisiera que la acompañara a su castillo Princesa- me acerque un poco a él y le patee la entre pierna, ya me estaba colmando la inexistente paciencia que tenía en ese momento y cruce la calle, al parecer mi nuevo mejor amigo quería que lo dejara sin descendientes pues me comenzó a seguir, continúe caminando un poco más apresuradamente hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio donde entro mi padre hace un rato, me decidí a sentarme en la recepción a esperarlo pero mi "amigo" entro al mismo edificio y se sentó en la silla de enfrente quedándose mirándome fijamente o eso creo por sus malditas gafas no sabía exactamente qué era lo que veía pero era de suponer que a mí, puesto que no había otra cosa que mirar.

-Y bien?- Me pregunto como si no me acabara de conocer y yo le debiera algo, realmente me estaba colmando la paciencia, creo que ya sé cuál es la frase del día

-Que quieres?-

-Cómo te llamas?-

-Viniste hasta aquí, cojeando solo para preguntarme eso. Enserio déjame en paz!-

-Hay más de una razón para seguirte-

-Haber señor acosador dime cuál?-

-En primera señorita sin nombre, eres presa fácil para cualquier gordo obeso con un bate en mano, segunda tienes una falda que llama la atención; no es que me haya fijado en eso, pero los bully de la calle ya te están cazando y ultima yo vivo en este edificio-

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar era un mensaje de mi padre, realmente me sentí acosada. Genial, mi primera vez en tierra firme y ya me están cazando, Ja!

_De: Papá_

_Jade, donde estás? Se me olvido decirte que me encuentro en el apartamento 312._

_Sube pronto!_

-Haber genio, si es verdad que vives aquí, me puedes decir en donde está el apartamento 312-

El rubio se rio y se acercó junto a mí –Ya sabía que no era normal que una chica me trate tan "mal", sabía que eras de las tías que tienen esa obsesión por mí, no era para tanto, pero como averiguaste mi apartamento?-

-De que demonios me hablas? Yo estoy buscando a mi Padre, vaya mierda que has dicho señor Gafas-

-Entonces tu papá es... Oh, discúlpeme señorita, la escoltare a mi humilde apartamento-

Antes de que digiera nada, él me había tomado del brazo y metido al ascensor.

-Pero que De..-

-Tranquila Harley, perdón por lo de hace rato, supongo… como sea, me llamo Dave-

-No me llames por mi apellido, soy Jade, un gusto creo, umm... Lo siento por lo de tu pierna-

-Ya que, creo que me lo merecía. Pero sabes es extraño porque, nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo, ni siquiera los "malos" del barrio lo habían hecho-

Pero qué demonios, está pasándole, hace un rato el chico Cool, nada me importa y ahora es un chico normal? Esto es muy extraño.

Las puertas del ascensor, se abrieron en par, un pasillo largo se abría ante nosotros, comenzamos a caminar sobre la larga y extensa alfombra roja que cubría el piso. Pero al fijarme no estábamos en los números de apartamentos correctos.

Caminamos hasta llegar a uno, el número 309. Dave saco una llave y entramos, realmente sabía que esto pasaría algo como un secuestro no debí de haberme fiado, pero aun así… Entre.

.

[…?...]

-Lo harás- Susurro una voz, contener el llanto era más difícil de lo que pensaba, no estaba preparada para esto. –No estoy segura de esto, no quiero, no me obligues a hacerlo- Bombas explotaban a las afueras del pequeño refugio improvisado de escombros. La noche avanzaba y una madre con su hijo en brazos lloraba, la decisión de salvarla y alejarla de ella, la carcomía.

_"En medio de la guerra que no tiene fin, te prometo que hare que tu maldición sea tu premio, suéltala, tu puedes ayudarla. Amor sé que sufres, es por su bien, hazlo ahora. Ella estará bien, deja de llorar, no quiero que te haga daño… ¡Por favor!"_

_La decisión más difícil de una madre, al abandonar a su hija y perder al hombre que ama en la misma noche es una tortura que la acompañara el resto de sus días._

Con lágrimas en los ojos veía como las dos cosas que más amaba en su vida se iban de sus brazos, y luego de eso, cayó en sueño eterno.

[…?...]

-Umm... Dave que se supone que esto?- Pregunte algo alterada había una escalera donde se supone que debía estar la cocina, pero la cocina estaba exactamente donde se supone que debe estar la sala, ¡Dios que estresante!

-Tranquila, es que el apartamento de Bro es pequeño, así que rentamos dos y los hemos modificado un poco. Por cierto, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Me grito desde la cocina, realmente no era normal ver una escalera tan… extraña, habían títeres tirados en los pasamanos y en parte de los escalones habían tuercas y tornillos tirados.

-Ten- Me saco de mi extraño trance y me dio una caja de jugo de manzana

-Puedo subir a ver a mi padre?-

-No lo creo, al menos no ahora-

-¿Porque?, no me gusta estar sola…-

-Vamos… te pasa algo-

-No porque?-

-Estas pálida-

Demonios, la crisis de nuevo, hace mucho que no venía, empiezo quedando blanca y a sudar mucho. Me pasaba de niña cuando Papá me solía dejar sola para venir a Seattle a ver a esa mujer, cuando se ausentaba mucho rato y me sentía inconscientemente sola, me desmayaba o me salían erupciones en los brazos.

-Jade, que te pasa?-

-Na..da- Dave… porque esta obscuro.

_El chico tomo a la hija de la desterrada en brazos, sin saber que ese era el inicio de su perdición, pero quien lo iba a saber, ni siquiera el mismo se lo imaginaba, pero al tenerla en brazos se dio cuenta. Ella nunca seria feliz._

-Jade!, Jade! Que te pasa?- Gritaba desesperado el chico rubio, la cargo hasta su habitación y la dejo sobre la cama, la tapo con una frazada puesto que el cuerpo de la chica está helando. No lo pensó mucho y tomo su iPhone y llamo a su hermano, pero no importa cuántas veces lo llamo no contesto. "Demonios" Pensó "Porque de pronto se puso así? Bro no contesta, esto me está desesperando" tomo el teléfono de la chica pero este estaba bloqueado con un patrón. No podía hacer nada.

El teléfono que yacía junto al buro de la cama comenzó a vibrar. Dave corrió por él, pero solo era un mensaje.

_De: Dirk_

_Hey? Que pasa, estoy algo ocupado, es realmente necesario molestarme?_

"Joder, claro que lo es, tengo a una chica semi muerta junto a mí, que cosa más importe puede ser"

_[RE]: Dirk_

_Joder, la hija, hermana o lo que sea de tu amigo se desmayó, esta helada. Coño haz algo esto me preocupa._

El rubio envió el mensaje, no paso ni un segundo y su hermano llamo.

"-Que le paso a Jade?-

-Em.. Quién eres?-

-CONSTESTAME!-

-No… no lo sé, quedo blanca y se desmayó y en que la cargue estaba fría-

-Joder, no pensé que vuelva a ocurrir, iré de inmediato-"

La puerta que tapaba las escaleras se abrió de inmediato, y un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes salió casi disparado hacia abajo.

-Donde esta?- Pregunto con desesperación

-En esa habitación- Contesto Dave señalando la habitación con un dedo.

_En el hoyo que tapaba el obscuro túnel, un ruido se escuchó. Corrí sin pensarlo, ahí estaba la misma mujer, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi._

_-Mi linda hija, ya ha pasado mucho…- La risa sarcástica de aquella mujer, asustaba a cualquiera, no era de fiar. Odiaba que me llamara así, yo no era nada de ella, eso era lo que me molestaba._

_El obscuro salón solo cubierto por aquella maldita melodía y decorado con el horrible susurro de la muerte alrededor de la jaula en la que estaba, daba nauseas._

_Brujería, se me acusa siempre, brujería de la cual no sé nada. Pero no importa que muera ahora mismo, al fin y al cabo es una pesadilla más._

_La corte entro en sesión, el juez encadenado a la atroz mujer golpea la mesa. No tengo idea de lo que están hablando, el extraño idioma que utilizan me está adormeciendo._

_Han declarado sentencia. Me han acusado falsamente y el jurado me ha declarado culpable por una acusación de la cual nunca me entere. _

_-Lo pagara con su ancestro- La bulla de los presentes se hace más fuerte. –Hasta que ella no muera, todos son condenados-_

Grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas como si no hubiera un mañana. Salte de la cama y baje, solo para darme cuenta de que…. La pesadilla estaba empezando. Solía tener un salón grande, pero ahora está teñido de carmín, ahí el cuerpo mutilado de mi padre. El único ser humano al que amaba, el que me había protegido. Y no podía hacer nada.

No tardo mucho, la policía llego por helicóptero, las cámaras de la casa habían avisado a los federales.

Como me dicen que me calme, cuando me he quedado sola.

_En un campo Amarillo y Verde, la desterrada y el escudero se encuentran de nuevo. Pero el los pétalos de la rosa negra se van cayendo volviéndose cenizas, queda un último que es sostenido por una frágil rama. La vida y la muerte son amantes, pero al estar juntas solo se hacen daño. Y ni la más grande bruja puede librar eso._

_[….Darling do you want start?]_

* * *

_Como siempre sacandole el jugo a mis shipps, pero en fin... espero que les guste, como siempre combinando el espacio, tiempo con situaciones que personalmente me gustaria vivir. Espero y sea de su agrado _

_{{Ks _


End file.
